We are studying the (1) validity and precision of ambulatory blood pressure monitoring (ABPM0 estimates of blood pressure, (2) the feasibility of ABPM in hospital and community-based trials, (3) the independent contribution, if any, of ABPM to characterization of cardiovascular risk prediction, (4) repeatability of AMBP profiles and (5) the impact of specific activities on blood pressure.